


重逢

by songyuejiwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyuejiwen/pseuds/songyuejiwen
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	重逢

哈利没有想到在有生之年还能再见到斯内普。 

毕竟，他真真切切的死在了自己面前。 

他早就死了，在很多年以前。 

但是眼下的这个状况却时时刻刻的提醒着他这一切都是事实，在有生之年，他又一次见到了那个让他魂牵梦萦的那个人，而且还是以一个极其尴尬的方式。 

他尴尬地站在斯内普的面前，种种迹象表明他旷了斯内普教授的课，并且被教授本人当场抓包了。 

天呐，还有比这更糟糕的事情吗？ 

无助地捏着衣角，头埋的低低的。 

“教......教授，我......”颤巍巍的声音更凸显了他现在被动的处境，他现在只想赶紧找个机会逃跑，斯内普的脸黑的都能滴出墨来。 

四月的霍格沃滋温暖舒适，但哈利却觉得置身于冰窖之中，四周都是针扎一样往上直窜的冷气，冻得他瑟瑟发抖。 

胳膊被拉住了，被大力扯得生疼。抬头看了看斯内普，入眼的也只是那人削瘦的下巴。 

眼前景物迅速变换着，转眼就到了斯内普的私人实验室里，就是那个以黑色为主色调，阴森得一塌糊涂的地方。 

斯内普并没有开灯，而是面对着哈利坐着，等他适应黑暗，一边等一边用修长的手指一扣一扣地敲击着座椅的扶手，在黑暗中声音无比的响亮。 

大概过了15分钟，也可能是五分钟，哈利终于看清了眼前坐着的斯内普，受了惊吓，他现在已经无法正确判断时间了。 

“哈利波特，如果你不想上我的课，那以后就别来了。”手指仍旧敲击着扶手，斯内普看似漫不经心地抛出这么一句。 

“不，我十分喜欢上您的课。”哈利清了清嗓子，让声音尽可能稳一些。 

得到了臆想之外的答案，斯内普挑了挑眉，他印象中的哈利波特，可不会在自己面前服软，他不直接说“是的，我十分不喜欢您的课。”就是很对得起自己了。 

“教授？”哈利叫醒了沉浸在臆想中的斯内普。 

“咳，不管你喜不喜欢，你今天都旷了我的课。”继续挑眉。 

“是的，我承认，并接受你给予的惩罚。” 

垂下眼睛，他并不想破坏与斯内普珍贵的重逢。其实，他也不知道自己在说些什么。如果他知道接下来要发生的事情，恐怕打死也不会说出认罚的话吧。 

“既然如此，波特先生，请你趴到我的腿上来。”斯内普这样说着，并拍了拍自己的大腿。尽管声音同往常一样没有任何变化，但此刻，在哈利心里激起千丈波涛。 

“教授，您说什么？” 

“趴到我的腿上来，现在。”顿了顿，好看又深邃的眼睛对上了眼前孩子那略显慌乱的绿瞳：“哈利波特，你说过接受惩罚的。” 

哈利放在身侧的手不由地攥紧，冷汗也汨汨地往外渗：“......是，教授。” 

抬腿向前迈了几步，虽然心里十分明白自己将要接受的是什么样的惩罚，可不知怎的，此时，此地，就是做不出任何忤逆眼前人的事来。 

哈利异常的乖顺反而给斯内普带来很不真实的感觉，他注视着眼前的男孩，希望能从他的脸上发现一些端倪。 

他什么都没有发现，除了男孩愈发急促的呼吸声。 

哈利身侧的手紧了又松，松了又紧，不安地摩挲着衣角，好端端的重逢，一定不能搞砸了，他如是想，嘴唇紧紧抿着。 

就算是故意拖延时间，哈利也还是来到了斯内普身边，两人近得都能清楚听见对方的呼吸声。用手扶上斯内普的膝盖，没有迟疑地缓缓趴了上去，抓紧了对方长袍的下摆，闭眼等待着疼痛的来临。 

看着膝头乖顺的男孩，斯内普在心里悄悄叹了口气，将手举起到了一个可观的高度。 

“鉴于你恶劣的行为，40下。”指尖有些发凉，但也没有再过多余的解释。 

第一下巴掌如期而至，随着风声和沉闷的巴掌隔着衣物的声音，几乎是一瞬间，哈利睁大了眼睛，头高高昂起，硬是把一声惨叫憋了回去。 

瞳孔剧烈地收缩着，泪水一下就涌了上来。强忍着身后火烧火燎的感觉，哈利不由在心中苦笑：原来用巴掌打人也能这么疼。 

还没等第一下的余痛散去，第二下又夹着风狠狠甩了上来。 

“啪！” 

“呃...” 

没有上次那么幸运，即使竭力忍着，还是不受控制地闷哼了出声。在经受了第二次重击后，痛感尤为强烈。双手撕扯着斯内普长袍的下摆，用力到指节发白。 

“啪！” 

“呃啊...” 

破碎的音节从口中溢出，牙关紧咬，眼眶突如其来的酸涩感提示着哈利事情不妙。 

抬手想要擦拭流出的泪水，却好死不死的被斯内普发现了哭了的事实。 

“怎么？‘伟大的’波特先生被疼哭了？”面不改色地发出讽刺的声音，而手上却加快了速度，还偷偷放轻了点力道。 

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！” 

快速的七下让哈利眼前一阵发黑，甚至忘了叫喊出声，浑身有些脱力，直接瘫在了斯内普的腿上，漂亮的绿眼睛里积满了泪水。 

看到这样的哈利，斯内普蓦的有些心疼。将手搁在哈利的臀部，隔着袍子都能感受到凹凸不平的浮肿。 

思考了再三：“哈利，起来吧。”伸手扶起瘫在自己腿上的人儿。 

“教授？”顺势站了起来，站立过程中不小心扯到了身后的伤，不免龇牙咧嘴一番。“不是还有三十下吗？”不解地疑问着。 

“咳，我累了，剩下的下次在一并算吧。”极力掩饰表情的不自然。 

“教授？” 

“听好了哈利，我很抱歉骗了你【死亡圣器梗】，但是时候说再见了。”右手轻轻拂去绿眼睛旁的泪渍。 

“我不怪您。”仿佛预知了些什么，哈利拽住了斯内普的袖子，眼睛里满满的都是讶异与不舍。“不要走......”声音轻得像是说给自己听的。 

斯内普笑了，这是哈利第一次看见斯内普的笑容，尽管十分悲凉：“还有，今天的事情，对不起，我不该......” 

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

猛地从床上坐起，眼前早已没了斯内普的身影，怅然失落的感觉更是如洪水猛兽一般袭来，让哈利招架不住。 

呆坐在床上，哈利紧紧搂着一个小小的药罐，那是斯内普的遗物。 

直到身后的刺痛感越来越强烈，哈利不得不将手伸到身后摸了摸，却摸到了满是檩子的肌肤。 

“是真的啊......”嘴角不受控制地提了起来。 

泪，滑下 

思念，入骨


End file.
